Elixir
Elixir is the Endowment of the hunter conspiracy the Ascending Ones in Hunter: The Vigil. As they have since their origins in ancient Egypt, the Ascending Ones continue to rely on the special alchemic brews called elixirs that grant them special powers to deal with the supernatural. And as they also have always been, these potent potions are also lethal poisons in the right circumstances. Users of Elixirs should stick with ones equal to their Endowment Merit or below; an Ascending One can attempt to take a potion higher than their rating, but at a higher risk of failing and poisoning themselves. Once an Elixir is used, it must be replaced through brewing or purchase. Potential Brews * to Hound Mark: Perceive monsters within five feet. * Crocodile Tears: The hunter appears to be extremely ill until they are ready to unveil their strength. * Eye of Ra: A hunter may gain bonuses to their perception. * Liar Pill: Betray no emotion (and lie convincingly) for a scene. * Breath of Ma'at: A hunter can ease the burdens of their sins by acquiring a feeling of truth and justice. * Elixir of the Fiery Heart: A hunter becomes completely fearless in the face of confrontation. * Bennu-Bird Feather: The hunter can accelerate the healing of any of their injuries. * A Glimpse of After: A hunter gains a vision of their heavenly reward (or hellish punishment) and can ignore any minor injuries. * Mind-Talking Drug: The hunter gains temporarily telepathic abilities, including mental communication. * Breath of the Dragon: The hunter can exhale a toxic cloud of gas. * Amun's Water: A hunter can turn themselves completely and truly invisible. * Incense of the Next World: A hunter can leave their body and travel through Twilight. * Blood of the Cobra: Along with making their blood poisonous, a hunter acquires extra strength and dexterity. * Mesmeric Vapors: The hunter exhales a special smoke that has a psychotropic effect on anyone in range and allows the hunter to plant a hypnotic suggestion. Mage Brews * The Tallyman's Eyes The hunter can see strange traces around mages, slashers, and other abnormal humans. Werewolf Brews * Vapors of Mercury: The hunter turns their own blood into a silver-like substance harmful to werewolves. * Balm of Chronos: The hunter slows how they perceive time, enabling them to move faster. Promethean Brews * Gentle Mind: The hunter is rendered better able to resist the effects of Disquiet. Slasher Brews * Justice of Ma'at: Inhaling this brew gives the hunter an inescapable drive to find the truth. Vampire Brews * Hunting Sight of the Asp: The hunter can see into the thermal spectrum, allowing bonuses to locate anyone hiding from them, tell if someone is a vampire (as well as a few other supernaturals) and help determine people's emotional states. * Nehebkau Tears: The hunter temporarily becomes a vampire. Beast Brews * Drop of Dreams: This milky, oily elixir has a pearlescent sheen and must be kept away from light once brewed. It’s tough to swallow, like barium milk with a subtle citrus flavor. Once imbibed, the drinker falls into a deep sleep. Her subconscious drifts off into the world of primordial nightmares. References * , p. 171-178 * * * -163 * * , p. 53, p. 130 * Category:Hunter: The Vigil glossary